1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to measuring and gauging instruments and, more particularly, to a hand-held instrument adapted for gauging, in addition to the diameter of a workpiece, keyway slot locations, groove depths and cross hole locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various gauges and instruments have been utilized to measure and inspect a workpiece for proper size and dimension. Devices which are capable of measuring the diameter of a workpiece, which may be round, rectangular or square, the depth of workpiece grooves, and the location of keyway slots and cross holes have been very expensive and complex and relatively cumbersome in use.